legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 June 2013
12:48 Roof 01:31 Bark 03:49 rar 04:45 Heyo 04:45 Hi MsD 04:45 CHIPIKA 04:45 Hey 04:45 Hi 04:45 Hi. 04:45 Didn't know you were coming on here too. 04:45 I MISS LU! 04:46 I NEED TO ROAM THE PLAINS OF AVANT GARDENS! 04:46 I NEED TO VISIT MY BLOCK YARD 04:46 04:46 I NEED ALL THESES THINGS 04:46 You guys here? 04:58 meh 04:58 im tired 04:58 That's nice, dear. 04:59 Look! http://tinyurl.com/legouniverse-com-thegame 05:08 Hi, Polturgighst. 11:40 Hey 11:40 LUWikiBot 11:40 I know you're a computer 11:40 But.... I'm lonely 11:40 So I will talk to you 11:41 I want to play LU 11:41 Well, actually my little brother does 11:41 But you see, well you can't you're a computer 11:41 But you compute... the servers are down 11:41 Gone 11:41 Poof 11:41 Let me translate "The servers are gone" into binary 11:41 000000000 11:41 Nothing 11:41 all 0's 11:42 All..... 11:42 doesn't that make you sad? 11:42 I know you can't be sad.. but if you could 11:42 It would 11:42 There was this amazing world made, computed, coded, graphicized, set up, watched over, all by a great company 11:42 and.... it's gone 11:43 All of it 11:43 Just imagine the amount of time a person put into that 11:43 I know it was multiple people, but let's focus on one 11:43 Image john... 11:43 He grows up wanting to be a doctor 11:43 but he becomes a programmar, he is happ 11:43 He see's his son playing legos, and also remembers, lego has a programmer position open 11:44 He applies makes the job 11:44 He is 39 11:44 He spends 5 years working there until it happens 11:44 He is now 44 11:44 He suggests a game 11:44 A lego MMORP 11:44 MMORPG* 11:44 And they take a year to talk about it and accept the idea 11:44 he is 45 11:45 He spends 4.5 years(we'll round up to 5) coding this along with others 11:45 It's now done being coded, but the graphics need to be perfect, that take a year 11:45 he is now 51 11:45 The game is released into beta 11:45 Alpha* 11:45 That takes 6 moths, and so does beta 11:45 So, now he is 52, and a little above average moneywise 11:45 The game goes for.. idk 2 years 11:46 He is happy, he releases patches 11:46 He is now 54 11:46 And... the rate of players is pretty low 11:46 He knows what's going to happen 11:46 354 days later 11:46 He hears rumors 11:46 about LU closing 11:46 It's his 55th birtday 11:46 and... the boss announces it... they are closing LU 11:47 He is sad, some people are too, a decent amount are happy 11:47 He just went from 39 to 55 11:47 he is now in retirement 11:47 He spent a good portion of his life in this 11:47 His kids are in Miami, he is in New York 11:47 They don't have a good relationship because he spent so much time working on LU 11:48 He spends his days on his porch, playing Solitar, waiting for his son to call every now and then 11:48 This game.. was his life... 11:48 John... John dies from a heart attack... 11:48 His main thing in life was LU 11:48 and it's closed 11:48 His funeral was small.. blakc tent.. his son and daughter there, kind of sad.... 11:49 They laugh about LU, and how much time he spent on it 11:49 The year is 2020 11:49 2014* 11:49 They realize.. this game meant a lot 11:49 They decide to buy a copy, and play together 11:49 They log in 11:49 Well, the download it 11:49 The Download it 11:49 Well, wait 11:49 They go to gamestop 11:49 buy a copy each 11:50 go home 11:50 install it 2013 06 22